


Never Had A Chance To Be Good

by flowerpower71



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower71/pseuds/flowerpower71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little poem about Judar wondering how his life would have turned out if he had not been taken by the organization. Contains major spoilers. Rated T for minor language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Had A Chance To Be Good

"I was selected by the ruhk. I was born in a peaceful little eastern village......but soon after, both of my parents were murdered by the organization. They took me away from them and used me as a Magi before I could even understand what was going on! Ever since I was an infant see?! And yet, are you saying that its all my fault? I wished for an ordinary life! But am I still the only one to blame here?..... Don't misunderstand, but I really don't give damn about any of that stuff. I'm just going to go on doing as I please like I always have."

 

 

At least that's what I keep telling myself.

What I keep telling other people.

What I keep telling anyone who will listen to me.

But the truth is......

I do give a damn.

I do care that I was taken away.

I do care that my family as taken away from me.

It's because of them I am like this.

Sometimes late at night, if I shut my eyes I can remember.

Barely remember mind you.

But I can see my mother's sweet smiling face.

Feel my father's warm embrace.

But I was so young when I was taken away from them, the face is blurry

And the embrace is weak and cold and ghost like

It is true that I thrive on the chaos that I create everywhere I go.

I live for the bloodshed of war.

My enemies pleas for mercy are like music to my ears.

I'm a trickster.

I'm a liar.

I'm a borderline ass-hole.

I admit this.

And in a sick twisted way, sometimes I am proud of this.

But yet.....

Deep down in the bottom of my cold, dead heart.....

A small part of me cant help but wonder....

Would I still be like this had things turned out differently?

Would I still be like this had these damn once gold now black butterflies had chosen someone else but me?

Would I still be like this had I grown up in my peaceful little eastern village?

I would probably be living a very boring, quiet life.

And boredom is something I despise

But yet.....

I would still have my family.

I would have a home.

A real home.

I would have people who care about me, for me.

People who would see me as a person.

And not as some magical weapon.

I am not a good person.

But then again, I never got the chance to be one.


End file.
